far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
The Bastion of the Dutifully Aware
The Bastion of the Dutifully Aware is located near KotaIudina, the capital city of Pharos, '''in '''Taara Girana, a crater that holds a 15-kilometer diameter lake, that has been used for many recreational activities of many of the citizens of the Velan Ascendancy. The building that became the Bastion was to be a very high price luxury resort to increase tourism from the affluent in the sector. Now completed and the Velan Ascendancy founded, it is a place for permanent housing for top merit earners. Residents & Workers All residents in the Bastion of the Dutifully Aware have attained the highest merit scores possible (25.1 m merit points and higher). They come from all walks of life and work in every industry imaginable. The Bastion’s priority shuttle service ensures that they are able to reach their workplaces, regardless where on Haqani or Pharos. Public Interest & Streaming Contracts All residents of the Bastion have agreed to be interviewed by PRISM and local news stations on a regular basis. Public interest in these exceptional individuals is high, and stories around their lives and their contributions to society garner a lot of attention. In addition to these occasional interviews, all residents of the Bastion have the option to opt into lucrative real life streaming service contracts with the PRISM Network. Residents who choose this option, stream parts of their lives either through their AR eyewear or via a camera in some of their rooms. Many of these streamers become celebrities in their own right. Service & Maintenance Workers Working in the Bastion of the Dutifully Aware comes with many perks and the jobs available are very sought after. But everyone who wants to work in the Bastion also has to go through a very thorough vetting process. Entry-level jobs in the Bastion require a worker to have at least a merit score of 2.1 m merit points, while more public-facing jobs, that have the worker interact with the residents on a regular basis, require at least a merit score of 5.1 m merit points. Every worker also will not only be reviewed by their superiors and the [[Velan Ministry of Merits|'Ministry of Merits']], but by the residents as well. The internal network of the Bastion allows each resident to leave reviews on a workers profile page after they interacted with them. Good to excellent reviews are rewarded with a one-time merit bonus. In addition to these merit rewards, workers in the Bastion also have the opportunity to make use of the many amenities of the arcology. After hours they are allowed to shop in the many exclusive stores, and can also apply for a dinner reservation in one of the many restaurants. Location & Amenities Built in the middle of the lake where the building extends below the water to the bottom roughly 400 feet deep. Making the bottom floor rooms unique aquariums that showcase the natural habitat of the many creatures that live in the Crater. There are 300 floors with 3000 apartments in the main building and in the secondary building there are 100 apartments as each floor is one apartment. Each equipped with all the luxuries one would expect for people with such high merit. The Concourse of Past Glories (Shuttle Bay) The way people get to the Bastion is by a shuttle that lands one mile away from the building to prevent any extra noise from disturbing the peace of the area. The shuttle lands in a large hangar built underneath the lake that has an opening to allow the shuttles in. People then walk through reception and registration desks applying for permanent residence or for a vacation. If foreigners come here they receive the option to take a complementary pair of AR MoM glasses to record their meritorious actions during their stay. The entrance hall attached to the shuttle bay is decorated in Velan blue and white emblazoned with the emblem of the Ascendancy, constantly suffused with indirect blue and yellow light illuminating fountains and great art pieces of the Ascendancy. Past that the guests or residents ascend up a walkway to the surface of the lake. This opens onto the Concourse of Past Glories where statues of the leaders of the Ascendancy and high merit earners are enshrined so that the Ascendancy never forgets their contributions. Presidium of Light The first floor of the bastion is a wide open space with stained glass windows and gardens. The ceiling is 100 feet high and the ceiling simulates the view of the stars from each planet in the sector changing every day. There is also an area designated for speeches/PR of the people that live here on one end of the Bastion that can seat up to five hundred people. Opposite that end is where a National leaderboard of Merit is displayed. Walkways of Eternal Meditation There are many tube full glass walkways below the surface of the lake that simulate being above water while still being able to observe the aquatic wildlife. These walkways spider out from the building going all the way to Kotaludina if residents would like to walk. There are roughly 100 miles of walking path underneath and spreading all over the lake. Simulating a hiking trail underwater there are many different elevations and observation decks for the residents’ enjoyment. Sky gardens The roof of the Bastion provides relaxation for everyone with a massive garden that extends on the bridges connecting the two buildings. Many fountains and the best restaurants are situated here. On any day you can find many artists painting the surrounding area. Library of the Dutiful As fitting of the Ascendancy, there is a massive library in the center of the main building, Each floor of the building is connected to it, with each floor housing different subjects. On the ceiling of this room is situated the large fountain on the roof which water is allowed to flow down the sides of the columns of the library providing natural ambiance to those reading. The center of the Library is hollow with trees planted on the inner ring railing Promenade of Earthly Delights The promenade is located on the central floor of the Bastion and provides not only the most exclusive shops and boutiques with everything one’s heart desires, but also excellent hairdressers, massage parlors, night clubs, bars, and restaurants. The most prestigious establishments in the Perithr system have been invited to establish a second business in the Bastion and many have done so, most notably the Midnight Dagger, which opened The Dutiful Dagger, and L'Étoile Brillante an offshoot of L'Heure Bleue. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products Category:Pharos